


Lying Here

by Trenchcoat Hunter (Reedt)



Series: Trenchcaot Hunter's Tumblr Inspired Series [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Childhood Friends, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Honeymoon, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Music, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Reunions, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reedt/pseuds/Trenchcoat%20Hunter
Summary: Tumblr prompt: i’m praying to every goddess & god imaginable that one of our amazing fandom writers will take on the herculean task of writing an au involving dean, cas, & bryan adams’ heaven…what do i need to sacrifice?? 😭





	Lying Here

The wedding reception had been a blast (and he thanked God that he left everything in the hands of Charlie and Gabriel to plan everything as neither Castiel or himself were any good at planning anything beyond a backyard picnic or bbq) and after Sam gave his Best Man speech and Crowley gave his Man of Honor's toast, they were whisked away for their honeymoon. Castiel had a firm grip on his new husband as Dean promptly passed out on the plane and didnt regain consciousness again just before landing. Helping his gray-faced and incredibly brave new husband off the plane, the newly married couple waited for Dean to get some color back before making their way to their rented Villa.  
  
The sounds of the nightlife around the peaceful Villa settled in the air like a crisp blanket while the moon bathed the bedroom with a soft blue white light. It was here that Dean really thought about his life with the man he was married to. Both of them were naked and under the covers, legs tangled together, sharing their warmth as they faced each other. Castiel always slept with one arm curled under him but the top one was loosely holding on to Dean's top arm as well. Dean used his own bicep as a pillow as he studied the relaxed face of his new husband, hearing the gentle breathing in and out while tracing all the slight wrinkles and the tiny scar in Castiel's right eyebrow.  


~~~~~~~~

 

**Oh thinkin' about all our younger years**  
**There was only you and me**  
**We were young and wild and free**

_"OH MY GOSH! I'M SORRY!" Dean yelled as his right sneaker dragged into the dirt and mulch to stop his swing, twisting oddly in place. Leaping up, he ran with his left sock getting wetting in the dew laden grass to the boy cradling his head where Dean's accidental flying shoe beaned the poor boy as he walked by. Dean heard Sam's yell for dad as Dean knelt in the grass next to the boy. "I'm so sorry! My shoe slipped off when I was kicking up on the swing!"_  
  
_"It's fine," a muffled hissed passed through the tightly pressed fingers._  
  
_"Dude, are you ok? Do you need a doctor or something," Dean asked, panic in his voice._  
  
_"I said I'm fine," the boy snarled in Dean's direction, which showed off the bluest eyes he'd ever seen, and the cutest guy he'd ever met, if it wasn't for the blood streaking down from a cut on his right eyebrow._  
  
_"SON OF A BITCH! We need to get you to the emergency room or something like right now!"_  
  
_The boy frowned and must have just felt the blood running down his face as he touched his right cheek and inspected the bloody hand. The boy cursed and shoved Dean on the shoulder to get him out of his face before turning around and running off. John Winchester came jogging up just as he saw his older son with a bloody handprint on his left shoulder jump up and take off after another boy, shouting something about seeing a doctor. Scratching his head, John glanced at Sam, who just raised an eyebrow at him before gesturing to Dean. With a sigh, John ran after the two boys with Sam trotting along._

 

~~~~~~~~

 

Dean felt his bicep pillow go slightly numb and stretched it so the blood would flow once more before let his hand reach forward and gently ran his fingers through his husband's riotous, thick, and soft black hair. The arm he could see was toned and strong as he softly squeezed the callused palm in his own where both hands lay on top of the blanket. Strong shoulders and a defined chest rose and fell in steady rhythm as Castiel slept soundly. In silent vigil, Dean gently caressed Castiel's thumb with his own while continue to drink in his husband's face.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

_**Now nothin' can take you away from me** _  
_**We've been down that road before** _  
_**But that's over now** _  
_**You keep me comin' back for more** _

_The screeching tires had Castiel's head snapping up from where he was bent over about to pick up a large moving box. A familiar black beast of Americana Muscle car tore it's way around a corner and down the street which had the bottom of his stomach falling out. Panic flowed into every part of him as the Impala screeched to a halt in front of his new house, small wiffs of smoke could truly be seen from the tires as the engine cut off and out stormed a painfully familiar face clouded in fury. "YOU!" The name "Dean" fell from his lips as he straightened up and stood rooted in place as Dean Winchester stomped up to him, arms shaking with anger. "How dare you come back here! Ten years, TEN FUCKING YEARS and now you show up without a word?!"_

_"Hello Dean," Castiel hoarsely whispered as he drank in the sight of his best friend from childhood. He was tall, slightly taller than he was now, but not by much, his frame filled out with soft muscle from rough, heavy labor rather than the gym. The legs were still slightly bowed, but Dean's face, oh it was just as handsome as he remembered._

_"Don't you **'Hello Dean'** me like we just saw each other in Mr. Cain's class! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Castiel didn't say a word as he took a hesitant step forward, not saying a word and still drinking in the sight of the most important person in his life. "Hey assbutt, I'm still yelling at you! ANSWER ME DAMN IT! Ten years of nothing and I have to hear from fucking Kevin that you're back in town?! WHAT THE HELL!? I WANT ANSWERS CASTI-MFHUH?!"_

_Castiel had dreamt of the soft lips he kissed as he pulled Dean into his embraced. Dean mumbled furiously and flailed a moment before he crushed Castiel into himself and returned the kiss in fervor. There was fear in the way both of them fisted the other's shirt in their grasp and squeezed with all the might they had in the arms as if ensuring they never let go. The kiss was hard and desperate as they both clamped their eyes shut while tears spilled between them._

_Wrenching for air, Castiel buried his face into Dean's neck, Dean doing the same to shut out the world around them. "I'm sorry, Dean. I'm so sorry."_

_Not a word was said, but Castiel felt the arms around him tighten as Dean sobbed quietly._

 

~~~~~~~

 

Lifting their clasped hands up, Dean entwined their fingers together before pulling them up to his lips as he kissed Castiel's finger before tucking it into his own chest while his other hand went from running his fingers through the raven locks to caressing the still slacked face. Dean could feel the light shadowing of Castiel's scruff against his palm as he ran his thumb again those soft pink lips and the tip of that straight nose. This seemed to be too much for his sleeping angel as the nose scrunched adorably a moment as Castiel took in a deep breath and blinked awake slightly. "Dean?"

"Hey Cas," Dean whispered quietly as he continued to cup his hands face and trace the features while holding their joined hands close to his heart.

Castiel's eyes focused on his husband's face. "Are you alright?"

Pulling with their tangled legs and what he could with his hands, Dean pulled Castiel in close to share a breath. "Yeah, just thinking of how perfect it is right here and now."

Smiling softly, Castiel used his free hand under him to cup Dean's neck and pull him the last inch together to let their souls' come together in a quiet kiss.

 

 

_**Baby, you're all that I want** _  
_**When you're lyin' here in my arms** _  
_**I'm findin' it hard to believe** _  
_**We're in heaven** _


End file.
